The Tales of A Star-Gazing Shinobi
by MercilessSun
Summary: Isaac is now sent to the Naruto universe, where The Nine-Tailed Fox lashed out when Naruto was 8, and Orochimaru took over Konohagakure. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my newest fanfiction: The Tales of A Star-Gazing Shinobi! Set a souple of months after the 3rd season of Rebel Phoenix DxD, Isaac Fennis is off to journey into the Naruto universe. Enjoy!**

-Unknown Area, Isaac's POV-

I gotta be faster, gotta be faster! Gotta get to him before he...I see an opening! I see Sasuke Uchiha on top of a statue looking at another with a waterfall between them. I got on top of it with him.

I yell, "SASUKE!" He looked at me, and I see something horrible...Flame-looking marks, must be his Curse Mark. I get aout 2 yards from him and ask, "Why? Why are you doing this?!"

He shows his Sharingan and says, "To see the extent of my power." Why?...

(Well...I bet you're wondering what's going, unless you've known the events. Don't know how you would, but let's go to the beginning!)

-Chronal Nexus, Isaac's Home, 3 Months Ago, Isaac's POV-

I was getting busy with Rias and Akeno when I heard a knock on the door. I got some jeans and Hidden Love, Hidden Life on while Rias and Akeno put the sheets on.

I opened the door and it was Kal. "Hey man. What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear your phone?"

"Well, the girls didn't want any distractions. Hold on." I went to check it, and it said, 'Big 4 ALERT!' "No way."

"Take a shower, then get to the Watchtower."

"Will do." I then took a shower, and kissed all the girls, then left.

-Watchtower, Isaac's POV-

I arrived with my communicator, phone, sword, and Hidden Love, Hidden Life. Kal said, "We got a problem with the Naruto universe. Lisa."

Lisa clicked some keys, and on the big monitor showed the situation. "As we know, Naruto Uzumaki had the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside him when he was born. Everything went as normal….Until he lashed out. When he was 8 years old, he went to defend Hinata Hyuga from some bullies, the Fox took advantage of it and caused massive destruction. The biggest casualty was the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. After that, Naruto ran off from the devastation, and the Rogue Ninja Orochimaru took over as the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village. Itachi Uchiha still killed the Uchiha Clan except for his brother Sasuke, but from this distortion, he was 10 when it happened, instead of 6. So now the village is known as the 'Venom Regime,' where Orochimaru rules with his elite guards, the 'Fangs.'"

I said, "Shit…Alright Kal, what's the plan?"

"The plan is to search for Naruto, overthrow Orochimaru, and keep Naruto safe from the Akatsuki. In case of Naruto escaping, here is this tracker." He then hands me a small spider-like tracker.

"So, will I be 12 in the beginning of all this?"

"No, knowing this distortion, you will be 18 like all the others."

"Thanks. Well, if that's all-"

Then Rias came with all the girls and said, "You think you're gonna leave us without saying good-bye?"

"Of course not. Come here."

Asia came up first and hugged me. "Please don't forget about me."

"You know I won't. After all we went through, I never could."

Koneko then came up and said, "Don't screw this up, pervert."

"Would you stop that?" I then hugged her.

Rossweisse came up and said, "I know we've recently met, but I hope you will remember me."

I said, "It's just the same as with Asia, I helped you defeat Loki. Hell, I held Mjolnir! I never could, Rose."

Xenovia came up and said, "When you come back, we shall make a child."

"Still fixated on that?" I then kissed her.

Akeno walked to me and said, "After you return, we'll finish what you started. Sound good?" My eyes widen. She kisses my cheek and says, "I'll take that as a yes."

Rias finally came up and said, "I love you, Isaac."

I then kissed her and said, "I love you too, Rias."

"Now kick some ass."

"Will do! Later, Superman!" I then ran into the Ring and was flung into the Naruto universe.

-Hidden Leaf Village, Near Ninja Academy, Isaac's POV-

I arrived in the village and I felt something on my forehead. I moved my hand up and it was a metal headband with a leaf symbol. I then heard Kal through the communicator.

"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village. From what the drones are showing me, things are somewhat normal, except….Yep, I see some Fangs nearby. Now I want you to look up information on Naruto. No one will want to talk about the Nine-Tails, but you can find Iruka Umino. As you know, Naruto looked up to him. However, after the incident, he shut himself out. So that's your first step."

"Will do." I then started asking people for Iruka. I then got a tip that he goes to a bar. Damn, even if I am 18, I can't get in. I guess I have to wait.

'You don't have to, you know?'

'Wait…ARIZ!? You exist here?!'

'I guess I do.'

"Hey, Kal. What's with this? Why is Ariz here?"

"What? Oh. So that confirms my theory."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Isaac, as a Ninja, you have several Jutsu in your memory, including your own Kekkei Genkai as a Wanderer. On your jacket is a star on the sleeve. That represents the Wanderer Clan, with several families. You also have the Shadow Clone Jutu and Sexy Jutsu. But I never knew about anyone with a Sacred Gear. So that basically means Ariz is still with you."

"Awesome. Talk to you later then."

'Alright Ariz. Do your thing!'

Ariz and I focused. We heard Iruka through the walls. "So Iruka, it's been about 10 years since the incident."

He drank some sake and said, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Come on, man. I know you still care about him."

"I know but Lord Orochimaru has forbidden conversation about him. I had so much faith in him."

Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped from surprise and I saw a guy with spiked silver hair, face mask covering his nose and mouth, and his headband covering his left eye.

"And just who are you? I've never seen you around the village."

Oh crap, it's Kakashi Hatake. Ok, play it cool. "The name is Isaac Fennis. I was hoping to speak with Iruka Umino."

"Ah. You must be one of the new Genin. Well, you gotta hurry off to the Academy."

He dragged me to the Ninja Academy. "No!"

-Ninja Academy, Isaac's POV-

Kakashi dragged me to a classroom and said to the teacher, "Sorry, but I found this runaway sneak around a bar."

He said, "Name?"

I got up and said, "Isaac Fennis."

"Hm...Go sit next to Uchiha over there."

I looked to him and thought, 'Please tell me the same crap won't happen again.'

I sit next to him and I see Sakura Haruno next to him. 'I see where this is going.'

The teacher said, "Alright, since everyone is here, now it is time for you to be put into teams..."

He kept reading off team names until he got to mine. "Team 7: Sakura Haruno; Sasuke Uchiha; and Isaac Fennis."

I looked to them and said nervously, "Looks like we'll be in a team. The name's Isaac."

I held my hand out to Sasuke, but he ignored it and said, "I want to make this very clear: I don't want to be associated with slackers who doesn't even bother to show up on his assignment day."

Sakura, who still had her long pink hair, said, "Oh, don't mind him. I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you."

We were then dismissed and were told to come back here tomorrow morning for team leader assignment.

-Isaac's Apartment, 2 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

Starting to be a repeat of the last mission, where I have a new home loaded into my memory...Oh shit. This is, I mean was, Naruto's home! I just got in, and I contact Kal while making some Instant Ramen. Kal said, "Have fun with Sakura and Sasuke?"

"What do you think? I didn't think he'd be that much of a dick."

"Well, what did you expect? Hell, I bet Orochimaru wants Sasuke to join the Fangs. You know how he is about the Sharingan. For now, play the role, and when you can, talk to Iruka."

"Alright man. Send my best regards to Rias."

I heard her say, "Thanks, Isaac. Don't even think about replacing us with Sakura."

"You know I never could, Rias. Bye."

I turned it off and decided to look for Iruka.

-Alley Outside of the Bar, Isaac's POV-

I guess it's good to use your resources. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And now..."Sexy Jutsu!"

This better work. I walk inside and no one bothers to say anything. I then sit next to Iruka and say, "Why, hello there. I'm Serah. What's your name?"

"Not interested."

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a grump. I just wanted to talk." I then leaned in to show some cleavage. He still didn't show any interest.

"As I said, not interested. Nice to meet you, but I must be going."

He put some money down and left. Now for the next step. He got to the exit and I, the other me, stopped him.

The Sexy Jutsu disappeared, along with the Shadow Clone. "I want to talk to you about Naru-"

He covered my mouth and said, "Fine, but not here. Like ramen?"

-Ichiraku Ramen, 10 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We just got our ramen and Iruka said, "So what so you want to know?"

"I was wondering if you know where he could be."

"Sorry, but it's been 10 years. I wanted to, but after Orochimaru took over, he forbade anyone from looking for him, or even mentioning him. There's nothing I can do."

"Oh..."

I then heard someone say, "So that's what you're after."

I turned around and it was Kakashi. "Are you going to turn me in to Orochimaru?"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear anything. Have a good evening, and it's good to see you out and about, Iruka."

"Thanks, Kakashi."

He left and Iruka said, "You know, he's taking in a couple of Genin as Squad 7."

I choked in surprise. He then patted my back, and we ate the rest of our ramen.

When we finished, I said, "Thanks for the help. See you later."

-Isaac's Apartment, Isaac's POV-

I finally got back home and found an empty book with the Hidden Leaf symbol on a shelf. Ah, what the hell?

'Day 1: I arrived in the Naruto universe and am a new Genin. I tried to find Iruka Umino, but was caught by Kakashi Hatake. I was taken to the Ninja Academy, and became part of Squad 7 with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura was fine, but Sasuke was a bit of a hard ass. Guess I coulda seen that coming. After we finished, I went to the bar with my Sexy Jutsu and got Iruka out of there. When I did, it turns out he was a dead end. But we had a nice conversation. It's good that I have my Sacred Gear. I wonder how it does in battle. I'll see that tomorrow. Good night.'

-END-

 **There you have! Isaac is now sent off to the Naruto universe to look for Naruto, but found a dead end from Iruka-Sensei. But will Isaac find his answers with Squad 7? Will Orochimaru find a threat in his own regime? Or will Sasuke play right into his hands? Find out on the next chapter of The Tales of A Star-Gazing Shinobi!**


	2. New Challenger! Squad 7 vs Kakashi!

**Hey guys! Welcome to the 2nd episode of 'The Tales of a Star-Gazing Shinobi.'In the last chapter, Isaac was assigned to the Naruto universe to find Naruto, prevent him from being captured by the Akatsuki, and stop Orochimaru from causing any more harm to the world. In this chapter, Sasuke, Sakura and Isaac are assigned to Squad 7, and meet their new leader...Kakashi Hatake! But instead of retrieving bells, they must fight Kakashi! But can Isaac's Dimensional Jutsu hold its own against the Copy Ninja? Find out on Chapter 2-New Challenger! Squad 7 vs. Kakashi!**

-Isaac's Apartment, The next Morning, Isaac's POV-

Good morning, Ri….Right. Well, I know what's going on today. Time for the bells.

-Ninja Academy Classroom, 1 Hour Later, Isaac's POV-

I just got to the classroom and sat next to Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura said, "Good morning, Isaac."

"Morning, Sakura. And a good morning to you, Sasuke."

"Shut up, loser."

Damn. "So, Sakura, hear anything about our team leader?"

"Can't say that I have. What about you?"

"No."

The teacher then said, "Attention, everyone. I am about to read off the teams' leaders."

-A Few Minutes Later-

"Team 7: Kakashi Hatake."

Well, Iruka was right on that one. Then again, shoulda seen that coming.

-A Few Minutes After That-

"Now that you have been told of your leaders, you are dismissed. Your leaders are outside and waiting for you. Class dismissed."

Sasuke, Sakura, and I, along with the other Genin went outside and we saw our new leader. Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten went to Might Guy; Hinata, Shino, and Kiba and Akamaru went to Kurenai; Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji went to Asuma; and finally Sasuke, Sakura, and I went to Kakashi.

Kakashi said to us, "Greetings, everyone. So you must be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Isaac Fennis. Am I correct?"

Each of us said, "Correct, Kakashi sensei."

"Alright. Well, come with me and we'll get started."

-Rooftop, 10 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Sakura, Sasuke, and I were sitting while Kakashi was standing and said, "Alright, so welcome to Squad 7. I would like for each of you to state your name, what you like, what you don't like, and a life goal."

Sakura went first. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like…" She then blushed. "Um, oh. My goal is…." She then squealed.

Kakashi then said, "And something you don't like?"

"There is a certain someone….."

"Ok then. Isaac, was it? You're next."

I said, "My name is Isaac Fennis. I like relaxing, listening to music, and also there's a girlfriend back home. I don't like when people call me weak. And my goal is…..to restore honor to the title of Hokage."

"Interesting….Now you, Sasuke."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things, and I have plenty to not like, and my goal is no dream, like becoming Hokage, because I will make it reality. My goal is to restore the Uchiha Clan, and to take down a certain someone."

"I see…Well, since we got all that done, we shall commence your initiation."

We all said, "Yes, Kakashi sensei."

-Training Grounds, 15 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Kakashi was standing opposite from us and said, "To understand your fighting style, we will fight."

I heard Kal say, "I don't know if you should feel honored or scared."

'I fought Ragyo and Vali, but Kakashi Hatake, the 'Copy Ninja' and future 6th Hokage, is something else….I'll be honored to see if we bring out his Sharingan.'

Kakshi then moved to attack, but we dodged. Sasuke then went in head first. I was next to Sakura and said, "Listen: To beat Kakashi sensei, we need to work together. I got an idea."

"O…Ok!"

"Now, let me prepare." I did a couple of handsigns, put my hands together and said, "Dimensional Style: Hidden Life Jutsu!"

The Hidden Love, Hidden Life Armor then appeared. Ariz then said, 'Now remember: You can maintain this form for about 15 minutes because of your current Chakra level.'

'So you were paying attention. Thanks for the heads up!'

"Alright, Sakura. We'll charge ahead and throw some kunai. I'll power them up and try to get Sasuke to work with us."

"Ok."

"Break!"

We rushed off to 2 different sides: Sakura on the left, and me to the front to deal with Sasuke. We both threw our kunai, then I put my hands together and said, "Power Weave Jutsu!"

Life Fibers then were tied to the kunai, but Kakashi deflected them.

Sakura went on the offensive while I started attacking him.

"Sasuke, listen!"

"What is it, loser?!"

"We need to defeat Kakashi!"

"Oh, you're scared to fight him alone?"

"No! I just know who we're dealing with!"

"Sorry, but you'll just drag me down." He then ran off, and Kakashi followed.

"Dammit! Sakura, you coming?"

"Yeah!"

We then followed them.

-15 Yards Out, Isaac's POV-

Sakura and I finally caught up to them, and Sasuke was getting his ass handed to him.

"I got this, Sakura."

"Ok."

I rushed to the fight, did some more handsigns, and said, "Life Liber Cage!"

Kakashi was trapped, and Sasuke said, "What are you doing? I had him on the ropes!"

"Please! If you are to beat Itachi, then we need to be a t-"

He punched me and said, "Don't you ever mention my brother!"

"I need you to listen, dammit! He is about to break free from those Life Fibers, and if we don't work together, then we don't have a chance!"

Kakashi used his Fireball Jutsu to burn the Life Fibers and said, "You are certainly something, Fennis. I don't use my special Jutsu that much, so I should congratulate you."

'No…'

He grabbed his right wrist, then sparks started to fly.

"Alright. Back up now!"

We both backed up to Sakura and said, "Ok, when I jump, both of you grab my feet and launch me towards Kakashi. Got it?"

They both nodded. I got to the stance, got angry, heard Ariz yawn, then flames started to swirl around my right hand. I jumped, then Sasuke and Sakura grabbed my feet, crouched, and launched me in then air.

As I was in the air, I moved some and saw the Hokages' faces in the cliff.

'Minato, I swear, yours and Kushina's deaths are not in vain. Naruto is lost, but I, along with my new friends, will bring him back and stop Orochimaru.'

I moved back towards Kakashi and went fist-first to Kakashi, who grabbed my arm, slammed me to the ground, and said, "Well done."

I got up, feeling a little sore, and asked, "What?"

"You all passed. At first, I was a little worried with Sasuke rushing on his own, but you managed to get him and Sakura to work with you. You are officially part of Squad 7."

YES! "So what comes next, Kakashi sensei?"

"For now you can return to your homes. Tomorrow you start your missions, but for now, get some rest."

We all said, "Yes, sir!"

-Ichiraku Ramen Shop, 30 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Damn, I need this! A nice bowl of ramen, some peace and quiet, and satisfaction that I helped fight Kakashi with Sasuke and Sakura.

I'm glad I started to get through to Sasuke, but I wish I didn't bring up Itachi. I know he means well, but Sasuke doesn't. We should be getting into weird missions like getting a cat, or some crap like that, but then we might run into Haku and Zabuza…..

And there are other things I wonder about: Like Gaara, Jiraiya, and of course for now, I'll have to wait until those events come.

I then see Sakura sit next to me. "Hi, Isaac."

"Hey, Sakura. What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask…..How do you know so much about us?"

"…"

-END-

 **We have a winner! So, Squad 7 is now officially Squad 7, but Isaac is nowhere closer to finding out where. In fact, it makes him wonder about where some of the other powerful characters are. But what new challenges await Isaac and his new friends? Find out on Chapter 3! Thanks for reading!**

 **Author's Note:...I know I'm not putting out more chapters than I should, but I have an idea...Making this into a manga! If you or someone you know is a manga artist, please let me know!**


	3. First Mission! Team 7 Vs Zabuza!

**Hey guys, Merciless Sun here. I know it's been a while, but I'm back in business with the new chapter! In the last chapter, Team 7 fought Kakashi Hatake, and became a real team. In this chapter, they will start their first mission: Hunt down Zabuza Momochi!**

"..." I sat silently with a bowl of ramen as Sakura sat next to me asking how I know about them.

"Well?"

I was thinking until I said, "Well, I..."

Kakashi appeared and said, "He's with the ANBU. Classified mission.

"Oh."

Thank you, Kakashi sensei!

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to speak with Mr Fennis."

He dragged me away and I say, "First I'd like to thank-"

"Drop it and tell me who you are."

"Oh...My name is Isaac Fennis and I'm not from this universe."

"What?"

" I was sent here because originally Naruto Uzumaki didn't attack the village. Orochimaru is a bad person."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"What?"

"We knew he was a Rogue Ninja, but after the incident, we were scared and made him the leader."

"What do he do after he started the Venom Regime?"

"He forbade us from looking for, or talking about, Naruto put a hit on Jiraiya and Tsunade, and now this is a rumor, is starting an attack on the Kages."

"What?!"

"Now what was supposed to happen until now?"

"He found the scroll for the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu became part of Team 7 while the initiation was to retrieve bells but really made us work together, and next was supposed to be a mission the Land of Waves."

"Funny you mention that."

"Why?"

"News just came in about a Rogue Ninja named Zabuza Momochi terrorizing the Land of Waves. Lord Orochimaru made that into a C-Rank mission."

"Then tomorrow we shall go.

"When did you become the leader?"

"Kakashi Sensei, sometimes you have to take the initiative."

"Right you are."

I then went back home.

-Isaac's Home, 10 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

As soon as I got home I heard Kal say, "Well, sounds like things are worse if Orochimaru wants to kill the Kages. Won't be easy though."

"True...So looks like we're going against Zabuza and Haku tomorrow I wonder what happened to the bridge builder."

"I'll have the drones look...Oh."

"What?"

"Three weeks before you arrived, a team from the hidden Sand Village and the bridge builder were killed by Zabuza."

"Dammit! Well I'll make sure we make this right. Zabuza may be a Rogue Ninja, but he is a good man."

"Right you are, Isaac. Now get some sleep."

"Will do. Good night, Rias."

I heard her say, "Good night, Isaac."

-Isaac's Home, The Next Morning, Isaac's POV

I just woke up to someone knocking on the door. I went to answer, and it was Sakura.

"Morning, Sakura. What brings you here?"

"We've been summoned by Lord Orochimaru. Be at the Village Hall in 30 minutes."

"Will do." She leaves and I say, "...Shit."

I take a shower, get dressed, and head to the hall to meet Orochimaru. I better leave any better feelings I have. He may have killed the third Hokage but this was in the past timeline.

-Village Hall, 30 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV -

When I arrived I saw Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura in front. Kakashi said, "Good, everyone's here."

We went inside the hall ,and inside I saw Orochimaru wearing what looks like the Hokage's robe but it had a snake's head on the left side. He also had Kabuto Yakushi, and the Sound Ninja 5: Teyuya, Sakon, Kidomaru, Jirobo, and Kimimaro;

He said, "Greetings, Team Seven. I heard you want to take part in the mission against the Rogue Ninja Zabuza. Why is that?"

Kakashi said, "It was because our teammate Isaac Fennis wanted to."

"So this is Isaac Fennis. I've heard you're not from here."

I said, "That is correct, sir." Damn I'm already starting to get angry. This bastard experimented on many Shinobi, sacrificed so many to get some of the most powerful Jutsu. He also wants Sasuke as a new vessel for the Sharingan. I just...Calm down, Isaac. You'll dethrone him, but not now.

"So why did you want this mission?"

It's because there's so much despair in this Shinobi world that someone needs to be a shield against such despair."

"I see...I will allow this. You may leave for the mission."

We all stood at attention and said, "Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

-Gate to Hidden Leaf Village, 1 Hour Later, Isaac's POV-

We went to get supplies and regrouped at the gate I saw Sakura there. "Hey, Sakura. Is it just you now?"

"Yeah, just waiting on Sasuke and Kakashi sensei."

"Cool...So think you're ready to fight Zabuza?"

I then heard Sasuke walk up with Kakashi say, "I don't know, are you, loser?"

"We'll find out, Sasuke. So, Kakashi Sensei what's the plan?"

He got in front of us and said, "Alright, we're going to head to the Land of Waves and fight Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Because Isaac just wanted to take this Mission, he and I will attack and Sasuke and Sakura, you will be support."

Sasuke said, "Why do I have to back up this loser?"

I said, "It's because we're a team. That was yesterday's lesson."

Kakashi replied, "That's correct, Isaac. There's so much you can do on your own, Sasuke. Now if that's all we're off."

We then walked to the Land of Waves.

-Campground 3 miles from Land of Waves, Two Days Later, Twilight, Isaac's POV-

Kakashi had us stop for the night but he had something in store for us...

"Alright guys, I think it's time for another lesson: manipulation of chakra. There are three trees next to you. I want you to use chakra to walk as far as you can up the tree. I will be hunting for food and will be back in an hour."

Kakashi left, and then we focus our Chakra and started running up the tree. I got about 8 feet up and that's when I applied too much chakra and fall on my ass.

Sasuke said, "Ha! I knew you were a loser with chakra! W-WHOA!"

He then lost his focus and fell.

"How does it feel to be on the same level as me, Sasuke?

"We will never be the same."

He got up and got back on the tree. And so did I.

\- Campground one hour later Kakashi's POV-

A nice bunch of fish. I think these kids are doing me some good. I get back to the camp and see Sakura doing okay but Isaac and Sasuke were exhausted.

"So how did you do?"

We went to the trees and saw the results. "Alright Sakura your tree was 15 feet tall and got to...10. Good job. And as for you, Sasuke and Isaac, both of yours were 20 and...Oh, you both got to the top."

Isaac said, "I aim to please, Kakashi sensei."

Sasuke replied, "Kiss ass."

I said, "Enough. Now I'm proud of you. Let's eat and get some rest."

-Campground, 2 hours later, Isaac's POV-

We finish eating and Kakashi said he would stand watch while we rested, and every three hours, we switch. Well that was about an hour and a half ago. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to talk to Kakashi.

"How are things on your end?"

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Yeah, that wasn't happening."

"So there's a question I meant to ask: what exactly do you know?"

"Well I know about your Sharingan."

His right eye widened and said, "Do you now?"

"Yes, and with our opponent you might need to use it."

"I guess it makes sense he was part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Now if you don't mind me asking, what is your specialty?"

"I have a Kekkei Genkai called The Wanderer. I access techniques from my journey. I also have the Spirit of a Phoenix. I've known him for a while now, and he has been a great help. It's alright, Ariz. You can talk now."

He sais, "Thank Michael. Greetings Kakashi, Future 6th Hokage."

I replied, "What the hell, Ariz?"

"Sorry. It is an honor to speak with you."

Kakashi was a little dumbfounded..."You're a Jinjuriki?!"

"What. No. I don't even know if he is a Tailed Beast. Well, I guess you're a little curious now. What Ariz said is true, you will become Hokage."

"But if I'm the 6th, who is the 5th?"

"Tsunade Senju."

"..."

"Yes, Naruto convinced her to become Hokage after the 3rd was killed by Orochimaru."

"I...Please get some rest. We can continue this alternate history lesson tomorrow."

"Yes, Kakashi sensei."

-Campground, 7 AM, Isaac's POV-

Well, time to save the Land of Waves. I cleared my throat and said in my radio announcer voice, "Good morning, Team 7. It's 7 am at our campground outside the Land-"

I then felt a pinecone hit my head. It was Sasuke. "Will you shut up?"

"Someone needs to get your selfish ass out of bed."

"That's it! Let's settle this-"

We all then heard Ariz say, "Look out!"

A shuriken came towards us, but Sakura threw a kunai and deflected it. We then saw a tall dark-haired figure with a face mask, the Hidden Mist headband, and a giant sword.

Kakashi said, "Zabuza Momochi. I was warned about you, and now we meet."

Zabuza replied, "Ah, Kakashi Hatake, the 'Copy Ninja.' Let's see how your Sharingan matches against my Executioner's Blade!"

We all rushed to him, but a person at my height, wearing a blue robe and a Hidden Mist ANBU mask got in front of us.

I activated my Hidden Love, Hidden Life form, did a couple of hand signs, and said, "Thread Whip!"

A Life Fiber sprouted from my jacket, grabbed the figure, and threw him away from us. "Kakashi replied! You get Zabuza, we got this guy!"

Zabuza said, "Good luck, punk! Haku is no pushover!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and I went towards Haku and saw his mask cracked. He said, "Well, aren't you a foolish one?"

Sasuke rushed to him, but got attacked by long needles. I pulled him back and said, "Listen, it's like with Kakashi. We need to work together."

"No way. I won't work with a loser like you!"

"Fine, but when you die, nothing will get accomplished."

We then saw Haku weave some hand signs. "Hidden style: Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

Shit. I got ready and said, "Be on the lookout! I have a feeling this'll be tricky."

"I said butt out! AH!"

Haku then leaped out of a mirror and attacked him.

I then made some signs and said, "Life Fiber Dome!"

A bunch of Fibers came out of the ground and covered us. I started pulling needles out of Sasuke and said, "Gotta be more careful. This guy was trained by the Mist's ANBU. They know exactly how to kill you."

"O...Ok."

I held out my hand and said, "Will we work together and beat this guy, then help Kakashi sensei?"

He grabbed it and said, "Yes."

"Alright. I'm going to get rid of this barrier and we're going to see what mirror he goes into, and once he pops out, I'll stun him and you knock him through it."

"Sounds good."

I then got rid of the barrier. We took a few hits, but after we found an opening, I used my Life Fiber Whip to hold him. Sasuke then punched him through the mirror, and that broke the others. He then held a kunai to his throat. I ran to him and said, "Stop! You don't have to kill him."

"But Lord Orochimaru said that all other Ninja are the enemy. This is my one shot to become a Fang!"

"I don't-"

I then looked at Kakashi using his Chidori to pierce Zabuza's chest. Well, that was quick.

Haku then yelled,"NO!"

He then tried to grab a needle, but Sasuke jabbed the kunai into Haku's throat.

Kakashi came to us, and said, "Well, I killed Za...Sasuke, you killed a Hidden Mist ANBU member."

I said, "No...He was with Zabuza."

"Oh...Are you all ready to head back home?"

We all said, "Yes, Kakashi sensei."

-Isaac's Home, 2 Days Later, Isaac's POV-

We reported back, and of course, that bastard Orochimaru praised Sasuke for killing Haku. This wasn't supposed to happen. I then heard some static.

"I...c...Are you...?"

"Kal? Rias?" This can only mean one thing...The Parasite is nearby.

 **Well, looks like things just got interesting! The team just faced off against Zabuza and Haku, and both died, but Isaac is all shaken up from Sasuke killing Haku. In the next chapter, watch as everything may fall apart, and Isaac walks an unknown path! Thanks for reading!**


	4. A New Path Emerged! Change With It!

**Hey guys. Merciless Sun here with the new chapter of ToaSGS! In the last chapter, Team 7 fought Zabuza Momochi and Haku! In this chapter, Isaac is faced with a critical decision to make. Enjoy!**

When I faced Rias at the Dimensional Space, she had a piece of my Soul, so we have a bond not only in the heart, but also in each other's Soul.

-Soul Realm, Isaac's POV-

I meditated a few minutes ago and entered the Dimensional Space. I was floating around, waiting for Rias. "Isaac."

"Rias..." I floated to her and kissed her. "I missed you."

"I know. What troubles you?"

"I'm afraid I can't change Sasuke. We know he wouldn't kill. But after Itachi killed the clan, he was searching for quick revenge, and found it in Orochimaru."

She held onto me and said, "You gotta stop doing this to yourself. I know how you feel, but you can't change it."

"Then what do I do in a world I can't change?"

"Change with it."

"...Thank you, Rias. Now to find the Parasite."

-Isaac's Home, Isaac's POV-

It started to rain when I came out of the trance. I said to Ariz, "Could you please look for any abnormal Chakra?"

"Will do...I found it! It's right here!"

Someone rammed through the door and tried to grab me. I jumped out of the window and activated my HLHL form. The person jumped out and I saw who it was... "Kakashi."

I looked on his chest and saw a black bat. This form won't do. 'Well, Ariz, looks like we're gonna use an old form.'

'Good. You've been out of practice.'

'Says the 3000 year old Phoenix.'

I undid the HLHL form, did few hand signs, put my hands together, and said, "Dimensional Style: Rebel Phoenix Jutsu!"

I then had my Phoenix and Chaos Arms, and my hair looked like it was on fire.

"I don't want to fight you, Kakashi, but it looks like I have no choice. You've been infected by a Parasite, and I must exterminate it!"

He said, "Oh, Isaac. So youthful, so brave, so foolishly naive. You really think you have a chance? I slammed you to the ground after your 'big attack,' so any attempt is useless."

He charged toward me, but I put my fingers in a cross, and said, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

4 Clones appeared and they grabbed his arms. I went to strike the Parasite, but bolts of lighting struck the Clones.

"You think I have 1 kind of Chidori!? Chidori Stream!"

I did a few hand signs, put my hands in front of him, and said, "Phoenix Style: Flame Web Jutsu!"

A web of fire shot out and trapped him. It was burning him, but he was fighting it. "I...Isaac. Please kill this thing! Orochimaru put it on me. You need to stop him!"

"Kakashi Sensei...I'll stop this now!"

I then focused, and with my left hand on my right forearm, I said, "Legend Slayer Jutsu!"

The Legend Slayer then appeared on my right hand. I rushed to Kakashi and killed the Parasite. He passed out from the shock.

I deactivated my Rebel Phoenix form, picked him up, and took him to my place.

-Isaac's Home,10 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I got Kakashi on my bed while I was packing up. I heard Kal say, "Why are you packing up?"

"I don't think I could do much here. Not much will be done if I stay in the village. I gotta find Jiraiya and Tsunade. They have the powers and skills as Sannin to bring him down. I also want to learn the Rasengan."

"So you're going Rogue?"

"You could put it that way." I undid my headband and slashed across the Leaf symbol. I tied it up back on my head, sat down at my desk, and wrote Kakashi a note. 5 minutes later, I left home, and ultimately, the village.

-Isaac's Home, 30 Minutes Later, Kakashi's POV-

I just came to in someone's house, might be Isaac's, don't know. I looked around and found a note on a desk.

'Kakashi sensei,

It's time we put the plan into action. I'm off to find Jiraiya and Tsunade. I would like you to get all the Genin trained and ready. I want to strike during the Chunin Exams. In the meantime, make my place look trashed and say I went Rogue. Please keep Sasuke safe and away from Orochimaru.

Isaac.'

I then wrecked his apartment and pretended to look exhausted at the Village Hall.

-Somewhere 7 Miles from the Hidden Leaf Village, Isaac's POV-

I was sitting in a tree, staring off into nothing.

I said, "Hey , Kal. Mind showing a projection of the Village Hall? I wanna see if it's working."

"Sure thing."

My communicator then showed an image of the Sound Ninja 5, Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Kakashi in the hall.

Orochimaru said, "So he attacked you and fled?"

"Correct, Lord Orochimaru."

"...I want you to look for him with Sasuke and Sakura."

"Yes, sir."

Kakashi left. I was about to shut off the transmission when I heard Orochimaru say, "Damn that Fennis! That Parasite I sent after him failed. Kabuto, I take it the Kazekage is dead now?"

He replied, "That's correct, Lord Orochimaru."

"Excellent. This world will soon feel the bite of my White Serpent."

I then turned off the transmission and paused for a moment. Kal said, "Isaac, you ok?"

I was silent until I heard Rias say, "Isaac?"

"It's as I said, 'it's time to put the plan into action!'"

 **I said I wanted to make this different from the main story, and I'd say I delivered! In the next chapter, Isaac is going to go look for Jiraiya and go to the next plan Stay tuned. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Find Jiraiya! One & The Same?

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of The Tales of A Star-Gazing Shinobi! In the last chapter, Isaac was faced with a harsh challenge, and at the end, went Rogue! In this chapter, Isaac looks for Jiraiya to put his plan into action! Enjoy!**

-Treetop 7 Miles From Hidden Leaf Village, Isaac's POV-

I just watched Orochimaru say the Kazekage is dead..."Kal, I want you to find Jiraiya now! Look for the Toad. I'm gonna meditate with Ariz to find Naruto!"

"Right!"

I then meditated and saw the world in a huge field of dots; some large, some small. I found one...No, 3. Oh shit!

Someone kicked me out of my tree and into another one. "Sasuke..."

He said, "So you decided to go Rogue, and after you beat up our sensei."

"I have my reasons. Orochimaru is a-"

"Save it. The last person who tried to accuse our Lord was Jiraiya. That fool tried, but he was defeated, exiled, and has a bounty. All because he couldn't handle change."

Fire then swirled around me. "That's enough, Sasuke. You may not believe me, but I'm doing this to save you. Tell him, Kakashi."

"No more lies! Kakashi sensei has a sense of honor, unlike you. No more talking, time to bring you back."

I heard Kal say, "I found him! Hidden Sand Village! You better think of something to get out of there."

I got angrier until..."Fire Style: Inferno Torrent Jutsu!"

Fire then struck all around, and under that cover, I ran towards the Land of Wind.

-Makeshift Campground, 20 Miles from Previous Site, Next Morning, Isaac's POV-

Ugh, no sleep. Well, once I meet Jiraiya,

I'll get some rest. "Hey Kal. Knowing Jiraiya, he'll be at the hot springs. But for now, I'm gonna keep it silent."

"Got it. Take care, Isaac."

I then ran to the Land of Wind on the treetops.

-Border to Land of Wind, 4 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

I stuck to the trees on the way there. When I got to the border, I saw Fangs lining it. "Damn. Gonna have to improvise.

I did a few hand signs, and silently said, "Sexy Shrine Maiden Jutsu." And out of the smoke came...Me as Akeno wearing my hood!

I got on the ground and walked to the Fangs. One said, "Halt! What business do you have?"

I said, "Oh, my sister lived in the Hidden Sand Village, and I wish to see her."

"Go on ahead. And you haven't seen a young red-haired man nearby, have you?"

"Can't say I have."

"Then you may pass."

I then continued to the Hidden Sand Village as Akeno.

-Gate to Hidden Sand Village, 4 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

So hot! Who was the jackass that thought of giving me a black hooded jacket?! At least I'm at the gate.

I'm stopped by the guards. "What brings you here?"

I unzip my jacket a bit and say, "I'm here to visit a certain like that. Could you please let me in?"

He blushed and replied, "You...Ahem! You may pass."

Mental Note: When I return, thank Akeno for saving my ass twice. Now to look for the Toad Sage...

After looking for 15 minutes, I found a tall man with long white hair and a red robe. He turned around and said, "Why, hello miss. Are you from here?"

I said, "No, I'm not. Who are you?"

"The name is Jiraiya. Perhaps you've heard of my novel, 'The Tale of An Utterly Shinobi?'"

"Can't say I have? Do you mind showing me around?"

"I would love to."

-Some Restaurant, 30 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We just finished walking around and stopped at a Ramen shop. I said, "So what brings you to the Hidden Sand Village, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh...I was exiled from the Hidden Leaf Village 10 years ago. The 3rd Hokage died, and Orochimaru took over. My friend Tsunade and I tried to stop him, but something changed in him, and he proved to be too strong. But it's strange..."

I said, "What is?"

"I remember a different time: Where Naruto Uzumaki became my student. I then helped him control the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Could he be... "I think you're the one I've been looking for. You see...I too am a Rogue Ninja from the Hidden Leaf because of Orochimaru. I'm here to find you and Tsunade."

"What? Well, it's an honor, Akeno."

I then giggled, and say in my real voice, "I'm a dude."

I got rid of the Sexy Shrine Maiden Jutsu and sat there with a grin. "The name's Isaac Fennis. The Hidden Leaf Village is in trouble and it needs your help. Please. I want you to teach me the Summoning Jutsu!"

He was shocked from the reveal, but he calmed down, and said, "Well...I'll do it!"

"Great. But first, some sleep. I was being chased by Sasuke Uchiha, and he was pissed."

"Sure thing."

We then went to his hotel room, and I slept.

-Soul Space, That Night, Isaac's POV-

I was sleeping when I unknowingly entered the Soul Space, and I saw Rias. She said, "Hello, Isaac. What brings you here?"

"I must've gone here while I was sleeping. But it's good you're here, cause I made a great discovery."

"What is it?

"Jiraiya is a Wanderer."

 **You heard it here, folks! Isaac finally made it to Jiraiya, is gonna be trained by him, and found out that Jiraiya is a Wanderer! In the next chapter, he shall train to gain the Summoning Jutsu, then eventually the Rasengan, and meet a certain Beast of the Sand...Stay tuned!**


	6. Jiraiya's Training! Gaara Appears!

**Hey guys! MercilessSun here with the next chapter of The Tales of A Star-Gazing Shinobi! In the last chapter, Isaac finally made it to the Hidden Sand Village to train with Jiraiya! In this chapter, he will train for the Summoning Jutsu with Jiraiya, and also meet a certain Beast of the Sand! Enjoy!**

-Soul Space, Isaac's POV-

I just told Rias that Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin, is a Wanderer. She replied, "What?"

"I heard him. He remembers the old timeline. I don't know if he remembers the fight against Pain...But this is great! One of my favorite Naruto characters as my master and partner!"

"That's great, but...you know that at some point, he will die."

"Please don't remind me...Well, I gotta go, Rias. My training is about to start. I love you."

We kissed and she said, "I love you too, Isaac. Good luck."

I left the Soul Space and woke up.

-Jiraiya's Hotel Room, That Morning, Isaac's POV-

I woke up and saw Jiraiya still sleeping. I thought to Ariz. 'Hey, you wanna meditate to find Naruto, and also gather Chakra?'

'Sounds good.'

I meditated and saw the world of dots. I saw the Hidden Leaf: Orochimaru with his lackeys at his office; Sasuke at his home; and also a gathering of some Genin along with Kakashi and Iruka. I think it's working.

Now I gotta find the Fox's Chakra...Holy! I don't think he's holding back! He's even got a couple tails out. I just hope he can stop it. If not...

I then felt someone touch my shoulder and I jumped. Jiraiya said, "Gathering Chakra?"

I replied nervously, "Yes, sir."

"Stop with the formalities. Now let's get some breakfast and train for the Summoning Jutsu."

"Alright."

-Training Area 2 Miles from Hidden Sand Village, 1 Hour Later, Isaac's POV-

We finished eating earlier, and went to get the Summoning Jutsu. He said, "Alright, what do you know about Chakra?

"It is a type of life energy. We use it to use 5 different styles of Jutsu: Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, and Lightning. 2 types can be used at the same time if you have a Kekkei Genkai. And I happen to have one: The Phoenix Mode."

"Oh?"

I do a few handsigns and say, "Dimensional Style: Rebel Phoenix Jutsu!"

I had the Phoenix and Chaos Arms, some fire swirling, and Ariz decided to say, "Show off."

Jiraiya said, "What is this...and who talked?!"

Damn. "That was my Phoenix Spirit, Ariz. And I'm not sure if he could be called a Tailed Beast."

"...I'm out."

I deactivated my RP form and stopped him. "Wait! I'm not like Naruto."

"I know. Now move. Get back to the hotel, focus on your Chakra, and wait until I get back."

"Ye...Yes, Jiraiya sensei."

I then walked back to the hotel.

-Jiraiya's Hotel Room, 2 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

I really fucked this one up. I was focusing my Chakra, and then decided to use my communicator.

I heard Kal say, "So you finally wanted to talk. What's going on, Isaac?"

"Just tried to train for the Summoning Jutsu until Ariz decided to talk. Now I'm gathering Chakra while waiting for Jiraiya. Did Rias tell you anything?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well, Jiraiya is a Wanderer."

"...WHAT?! Are you telling me that Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, mentor of Naruto, and masters to Minato and Nagato, is one of us?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh my Gods. This...This is amazing! We could have one of the Legendary Sannin as a protector of the 4 Multiverses."

"Yeah, if I find and kill the other Parasites."

"Right. Any other news?"

"I was gathering Chakra this morning and sensed Naruto near the Land of Grass. From what I saw, he had 4 Tails out.:

"Interesting...Kurama must be in control now. I'll look for him and the Akatsuki. You be careful. With your strength, you could beat him IF he had 2 Tails. Not only that, but the Chakra of Ariz is similar to a Tailed Beast, so you may be a target."

"Damn, got it. Well, I gotta go."

After he hung up, I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it and saw a woman with tied up blonde hair, white clothes, and the Hidden Sand headband. Fuck, it's Temari! "H-hello?"

"Are you Isaac Fennis?"

"Yes."

"Good. My name is Temari, and my brother would like to speak with you. "

"O..Ok." Shit.

'Ariz, when we meet Gaara, you better shut up!'

'Fine...Damn.'

-Kazekage's Office, 10 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I just arrived at the office, and in there, I saw Jiraiya; a man wearing black clothes and red makrings on his face; and a man wearing red clothes, a yellow gourd on his back, and red hair. The red-haired man said, "So, you are the Rogue Ninja known as Isaac Fennis, correct?"

I replied nervously, "Y-Yes."

"I am Gaara of the Desert. I hear you want to overthrow that snake Orochimaru."

"That's right."

"That's all I needed to hear."

"Wh-What?"

Jiraiya said, "he Kazekage was recently killed by Kabuto, and Gaara came to me for revenge. After you came to me and showed me your abilities, I told him. He wants to help."

"R-REALLY!?"

"Yes. Now do you have a plan?"

"Kinda. Kakashi is building a resistance in the Hidden Leaf Village. We want to strike during the Chunin Exams."

Gaara said, "...Mr. Fennis...Welcome to the Hidden Sand Village."

"Thank you for being so ki-"

I was then being choked by Gaara's sand. "Don't you ever mistake this for generosity!"

Jiraiya said, "Gaara, stop!"

He let go, and I finally breathed. "Leave. All of you!"

All of us left except for Gaara. Outside, Temari said, "I'm really sorry for that. Ever since he was-"

"I know. So what's the plan?"

Jiraiya said, "Tomorrow we shall get the Summoning Jutsu, but for now..."

He held out his hand, and in it was a Hidden Sand headband.

Temari said, "It's as Gaara said, 'Welcome to the Hidden Sand Village.' You are now one of us."

I undid my Rogue headband, and tied the new one on. "Somehow, this feels right. Let's get some rest, Jiraiya sensei."

-Jiraiya's Hotel Room, That Night, Isaac's POV-

We spent the rest of the day relaxing, and we almost went to bed when I said, "You know, Jiraiya sensei, I really looked forward to meeting you and training with you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Orochimaru may have defeated you, but I don't see you as an enemy. And that goes for Tsunade."

"That means a lot, kid."

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Same here. Let's get some rest."

"Yes, sir."

We then went to sleep.

 **There you have it! Isaac was going to get the Summoning Jutsu, but Ariz decided to talk, but it helped when he met Gaara and became a Hidden Sand Ninja! In the next chapter, it's gonna be a timeskip! 3 months to be precise! Isaac and the gang is gonna begin their attack on Orochimaru! Thanks for reading, and be sure to follow, favorite, and review!**


	7. Rampage? Isaac vs Gaara!

What's up everyone!? MercilessSun here with the new chapter of Tales of A Star-Gazing Shinobi! In the last part, Isaac finally made it to the Hidden Sand Village, started training with Jiraiya, and met Gaara and the Sand Siblings to attack the Hidden Leaf Village. In this chapter, Isaac meets...a few roadblocks. Enjoy!

-Forest Near Hidden Leaf Village, 3 Months Later, Isaac's POV-

Don't have much time to talk! We had a perfect plan: Get Gaara and his siblings into the Chunin Exams, meet up with Kakashi and take down Orochimaru.

But it wasn't that simple. Sasuke apparently found out about it, and told Orochimaru, and was rewarded with a Curse Mark. Kal told me about the Curse Mark, but not Sasuke ratting us out. Now Gaara is attacking the village...AND ME! I managed to lure him out, but now he's pissed.

I said, "Gaara! What happened?!"

I then saw a black Spider-Class Parasite on his chest. Fuck. "Fine! Let's fix you!"

Sand started to swirl around him, and the Tail of Shukaku was starting to form...

"Alright Ariz, IT'S TIME TO GO ALL OUT!"

I got angrier, and Chakra started to form around me. It was orange, and it looked like fire. My eyes had fire in them, and 3 tail feathers appeared. I then rushed him, and started punching him. He only got angrier. He swung his Tail, and crushed me against a tree.

I then grabbed it, and slammed him on the ground. After that, I got my tail feathers to pin him to the ground, and tried to burn the Parasite, but I was kicked off by Gaara. Then sand swirled around even more, and the body of Shukaku was complete in minutes. He was beige with blue marking, but because of the Parasite, it also had black marks parallel to the blue.

I got out of the Phoenix Mode and did the hand signs for the Summoning Jutsu. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A giant plume of smoke appeared and out of it came the giant Chief Toad, Gamabunta! He said, "What do you want...Oh, I see, kid. Well hop on board, and let's fight this Tailed Beast!"

I jumped onto his head, and he drew his sword to fight Shukaku. He tried swinging, but the density of the sand changed when he did. I said, "Hey, Chief. You got any other ideas?!"

"I might. You ever heard of a combined Transformation?"

"I think I get where you're going with this. I'm in!"

"Good, you use the Chakra, and use my body as the Transformation. Think of anything with fangs or claws."

"Oh, I've got an idea." I then focused Ariz's Chakra, and in a minute, Gamabunta turned into a giant version of Ariz: a Phoenix with red wings, orange feathers on the head and torso that transition with the wings, and rainbow tail feathers.

We then flew right onto Shukaku. The Transformation disappeared, then I jumped over to Gaara, and said, "Wakey wakey!"

I then focused all my Chakra into my right hand, and made an orange ball of swirling energy. "RASENGAN!"

I then struck the Parasite on his chest, and the sand started to fall away. Oh wait. "Fuck!" We both started to fall, but I gathered to Chakra into my right arm, and made an extension through Ariz, grabbed Gaara, and landed safely with Gaara.

I then felt a huge headache, and saw some images. I saw Gaara as a baby getting Shukaku, but it looks like the Kazekage implanted the Parasite onto him. I think it brainwashed him into thinking he was a good father, and that's why Gaara wants to kill Orochimaru. Gaara, I am so sorry. You were first used as a ticking time bomb in the form of a sand Tanuki, but now your thoughts were being controlled...

Kakashi then ran to me and said, "Is everything alright now?"

"Yeah. Kakashi was being controlled by Orochimaru, but he's calmed down now. Where's everyone else?"

"The new Genin fled outside the village. I guess you can say we're all Rogue."

"And Sasuke?"

"He said for you to go to the Final Valley. I trust you know what will happen."

"Yeah. Thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

He went to the north, most likely to the others. I had to go west...To fight Sasuke.

As I was running, Kal called me. "I see there's some destruction and sand at the village. You mind explaining what just happened?"

"Yeah. Gaara rampaged through the village and almost killed me, but I summoned Gamabunta and stopped him. Every Genin and Jounin left, and Sasuke wants to battle me at the Final Valley."

"You know what that means right?"

"Yeah...It ends now."

-END-

There you have it! Isaac managed to subdue Gaara, everyone fled the village, and Sasuke is waiting for Isaac...In the season finale of Tales of a Star-Gazing Shinobi, Isaac will face off against Sasuke and try to make things right.


	8. Finale: Isaac vs Sasuke!

HEY EVERYONE! Welcome to the finale of The Tales of A Star-Gazing Shinobi! In the last chapter, Isaac faced off against Gaara in a failed attempt to save the Hidden Leaf Village. In this chapter, Isaac responds to Sasuke's message, and prepares to finish this...Enjoy!

-Forest Towards Final Valley, Isaac's POV-

I gotta be faster, gotta be faster! Gotta get to him before he...I see an opening! I see Sasuke Uchiha on top of a statue looking at another with a waterfall between them. I got on top of it with him.

I yell, "SASUKE!" He looked at me, and I see something horrible...Flame-looking marks, must be his Curse Mark. I get about 2 yards from him and ask, "Why? Why are you doing this?!"

He shows his Sharingan and says, "To see the extent of my power." Why?...

He continued to say, "I thank you for coming all this way to your death, where my ancestor Madara Uchiha fought, but was sadly defeated by the First Hokage. I have inherited his will, and will kill you, right here, RIGHT NOW!"

He then dashed toward me with a kunai in his hand. I dash toward him, doing the same. We clash, and struggle to attack each other. He grins, pushes through and tried to punch me. But I dodged, undid a Life Fiber from my jacket, and tied up Sasuke. "You need to stop this! We have been teammates, friends. We defeated Haku together! Why are you doing this? Why are you following Orochimaru!?"

He struggled and broke through the Life Fiber. He ran off the statue of Madara and down onto the water before the waterfall. "It's because you believe in a foolish thing like hope! I believed in it once, but when you see your brother kill your entire family, then you give up on it!"

I went down as well, and activated my Phoenix Beast form. I ran to him, shot out some flame shuriken that he wiped out, then wrapped him up with the tail feathers. "I won't let you be taken by Orochimaru. That snake wants your Sharingan. Whatever he told you are nothing but lies! If he told you that he can bring back your family, change your brother, stop the violence, HE CAN'T DO ANY OF THAT!"

I then saw his Sharingan activate, then it all went white.

-Inside Isaac's Mind, Isaac's POV-

Wait...Where am I? I'm walking around in darkness when all of a sudden I feel...Boobs. I turn around and I see all the girls. I then find myself back at the Chronal Nexus. I say to Rias, "What am I doing here? Did I kill the last Parasite?"

She walks to me and says, "Oh darling, it doesn't mat-" She was then killed by Sasuke.

"If I'm not allowed happiness, then you aren't."

I try to run to him, but I'm stopped by snakes. "You...You sold your soul to the Devil! I will beat you, and remove that fucking Curse Mark from your goddamn neck!"

"Try as much as you can, but you won't. You can't even save the ones you love." He then kills each girl until I snap and Ariz takes over!

-Final Valley, Isaac's POV-

I snapped out of Sasuke's Genjutsu out of pure anger, and he's looking at me with first fear, then anger. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP!?"

"Because I know you've lost your entire clan, and that this whole thing to kill Itachi will get you used by the worst of people! I've lost someone dear to me, but I fought through it with my friends! Now stop this and we can beat Oro-"

"STOP TALKING! You will die, and it will be by my hands!"

He drew a sword, and I made sharp claws out of Chakra, and we dashed to each other. He was about to strike when I punched him in the gut. He dropped like a sack of rocks, and I carried him to a nearby cave. "I'm sorry I did that, but your friends want you back, including Naruto Uzumaki."

I then feel a rumble. "What the hell? First thing's first." I do a couple of hand signs, and put them to his neck.

"Knight's Cage Jutsu!"

A wheel-like symbol showed up over the Curse Mark.

As I walk out of the cave, I turn on my communicator, and say, "Hey, Kal. You there?"

"Read you loud and clear, buddy. What's going on?"

"Just had a fight with Sasuke, including Genjutsu. Get Kakashi over here so he can get him. In the meantime, we got company."

I walk outside, and I see a black-and-dark red figure with 4 tails. "Naruto Uzumaki...And you have 4 Tails out. HHHHHHAAAAAA!"

I then went full-on Phoenix Mode! Orange Chakra covered my entire body, wings were made out of the Chakra, and 12 tail feathers popped out. "Let's fight!"

He ran towards me, but I flew up, and shot out Chakra feathers. He swatted them away, so I dove in and put him in a headlock. It started to burn, so I flew away.

He jumped up, and tried to blast me point blank with a Tailed Beast Bomb, but I countered with a Rasengan. The resulting blast was enormous. We both fell to the ground.

Damn, it doesn't look like I'm making any progress, and that last attack burnt my arm to hell. Wait, I think one of his Tails is gone. At least something good happened.

Naruto ran to me again, but I couldn't do anything so I blocked. As soon as he was about to attack me, I heard what sounded like birds..."Kakashi sensei!?"

I saw Kakashi slice off the last Chakra Tails, and sent pure Chakra into Naruto. He said, "Finally it's over. I knew that knucklehead would be out of control, but not like this. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. You really saved my ass there."

"It's nothing."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Jiraiya, Guy and I set up camp a while away from the Village. Let's go."

"Right."

-Camp 100 Miles away from Hidden Leaf Village, 30 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We finally made it out of the Land of Fire and to the camp. I said to Kakashi, "So this is it huh? Nice place. Might even become a Village."

"It just might. So I got Sasuke, thanks for the message by the way. So what do we do with him?"

"Well, I put a Seal on the Curse Mark. Do you know of how to remove it?"

"No, unfortunately, Orochimaru made it to where it can't be removed. But we can get him back on our side."

"How?"

"Well-"

Something then crashed in the background! Shikamaru came running and said, "Isaac, thank God you're here! Something's wrong with Hinata!"

"What? Shit, I got it."

She came running towards the center with the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. Awesome, just what I need. I saw a Black Widow-Class Parasite on her. "This must be the last one...TIME TO FINISH THIS!"

I focused the Chakra into a single Phoenix Fist, and burned away the Parasite. At last the world started to be covered in a white light, and I vanished from it.

-Chronal Nexus, 2 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

I just woke up in my room at the Chronal Nexus with Rias, Akeno and Xenovia laying next to me nude. "Well, good morning everyone. How'd I get back here?"

Rias said, "You got back here unconscious. We got you back here and kept you company for a few hours. Oh, and Jiraiya came out with you."

"I knew it. I'm sorry to interrupt your good time, but I don't want to miss what comes next."

"And what would that be?"

"An explanation to Jiraiya."

-A few minutes later, Isaac's POV-

I just got back to the Chronal Nexus, and I heard Jiraiya yell, "No, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where I am, and where my godson is!"

I said, "You aren't in the Village, or any Land anymore, Jiraiya sensei."

"Isaac? Then where am I?"

"I'm gonna be honest with you. You are in a different universe."

"What?"

"There was a problem with it all. A bunch of Parasites latched themselves on some of the inhabitants, such as Gaara. I defeated them and reset it all. But you are here because you remember the events of the real timeline. And that makes you a Wanderer. You can go into any universe and help us with the Parasites. You trained me, now please let me help you."

"I...Thank you Isaac."

"Now, let me fill you in on what we do here."

-Isaac's Room, 3 Weeks Later, Isaac's POV-

I was sleeping next to my girls when I heard a knock on the door. I stumbled out of bed and said, "Yeah, yeah. Just a moment."

I got up and got to the door. I opened it up and saw Jiraiya. "Morning, Jiraiya. What brings you here?"

"It's the afternoon, and Clark says there's an emergency in a new universe."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Good, oh, and he said to bring Rias, Akeno and Xenovia."

Rias woe up and said, "Sounds important if he wants us in this adventure."

"He said it was. See you there soon, Isaac."

"Alright."

He closed the door, and we got ready.

-END-

There you have it! Isaac defeated Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata, and brought Jiraiya back with him to the Chronal Nexus. In the next adventure, things get 'bizarre.' That's right! Isaac, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia and Jiraiya will be part of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders! Thanks for reading!


End file.
